1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a blind for an arched window and more specifically an adjustable blind for semicircular arched windows in the form of a semicircular frame supported along its bottom edge by a mounting rail which is supported by end mounting brackets attached to a window casing. The vertically hanging blind slats are attached to a plurality of rotatable mounts having serrated, slotted or otherwise configured openings which engage an endless ball chain having an attachment/guiding means whereby the chain is kept in range of a person""s reach so they may pull on said chain to effect blind adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Windows, and in some instances, doorways are frequently provided with a semicircular arched window at the top of the usually provided rectangular window or doorway. Conventional arched windows are designed to meet both ornamental and functional needs. In addition to the ornamental architectural aspects, arched windows create a feeling of openness, enlarge the outside view and increase the level of natural interior illumination.
In many arched window installations, it is desirable to regulate or limit the amount of sunlight that passes through the arched window. For example, the occupant may desire to cover all windows for privacy reasons, or reduce the ambient light of a bedroom to accommodate a day sleeper.
Adjustable arched blinds have been provided for arched windows. The following U.S. patents illustrate the prior art in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,680
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,619
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,153
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,889
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,418
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,436
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,380
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,733
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,966 Issued Nov. 3, 1992 to Fleishman
Fleishman""s patent discloses a fan-type blind of radial pleated construction. The blind disclosed is not intended to be adjusted as a regular function of its design, it is however adjustable so as to accommodate irregular window casings.
The present invention is an improvement on Fleishman""s and the other inventions in that it is of simpler and less expensive construction while providing an attractive adjustable and functional method of covering and decorating a semicircular window opening.
An object of the present invention in one of its embodiments is to provide an adjustable vertical slat-type blind for a semicircular arched window opening being constructed from semi-rigid material such as plastic or fabric-type material formed by a plurality of vertical blades rotatably suspended from a plurality of sprocketxe2x80x94chain driven shafts radially attached to a semicircular support frame consisting of a curved xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d section of plastic or other flexible material and a horizontally disposed mounting rail forming the bottom of the blind for mounting the unit within the arched window opening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient means whereby the blind slats may be rotated by use of an endless ball chain having a lower loop running through a guide/support means which allows one side or other of the chain loop to be pulled by the operator to rotate the blind slats.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blind in accordance with the preceding object in which a decorative semi circular skirt is positioned within the window opening against the mounting rail to conceal the mounting rail and enhance the appearance characteristics of the blind assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blind in accordance with the preceding objects in which the blind slats are suspended at their top by a hook of suitable shape through a slot positioned such that the blind can be rotated without interference with either the semicircular window opening or with a neighboring vertical slat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blind in accordance with the preceding objects in which the blind slats are suspended at their top by an adjustable ball chain through a slot positioned such that the blind can be rotated without interference with either the semicircular window opening or with a neighboring vertical slat.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blind in accordance with the preceding objects in which the blind slats are adjustably attached suspended at their top through a plurality of radial slots and at their bottom ends by compression against each other and a decorative clamping means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blind in accordance with the preceding objects in which the blind slats and decorative fascia are constructed from the same materials as the vertical blind covering the window itself
Another object of the invention is to provide a blind in accordance with the preceding objects in which the blind assembly can be supplied in kit form or in completely assembled form.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blind in accordance with the preceding objects in which the blind slats are variously affixed at their proximal ends, either by attachment using a proprietary attachment means such as Velcro or in the alternative, by trimming each slat to allow it to fit within the limited space inside a base channel.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof and wherein like numerals designate like and corresponding parts throughout the several views.